


Unto the Earth's Last Defender

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, As A Background Event, Gallows Humor, Gen, Making Light of Trauma For Fun And Profit, The Snap (Avengers), Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Tony suddenly (or so it appears to those around him) has over a decade more trauma that no one else shares. (And that's just the way he wants it to stay.)
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 28





	Unto the Earth's Last Defender

"Easy there soda-pop, I don't need to add the mess of anyone else falling to pieces on me today to my chores," even if those chores are still only self imposed upgrades to his suit and half of what he does - or will do, in the past - to relax, he is suddenly so on top of things that he's literally years ahead - almost a decade so far, and accelerating, because he's got the superpower that is skipping tech generations at will, "try next Wednesday, maybe."

"Look, Tony, I know you're the only one who actually experienced it before the whole targeted inversion of space time and relevant dimension business - and I can't believe that's a thing, even with the math you and Bruce were geeking about - but it's still too soon for you to be just saying that sort of thing like it's, like it's _normal_."

"What, seven years before - it isn't even a twinkle of possibility in the space milkman's eye, yet, surely - no?"


End file.
